1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an attachment for a boat trailer to enable the boat carried thereby to be raised and stored above the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
When a boat is not being used for long periods of time, it is very desirable that the boat be stored above the water line to prevent damage to the boat due to waves, for example. Various complicated arrangements have been made for storing a boat above the water. Typical of such arrangements are those shown in the Godbersen U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,644, and the Fortmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,632. The prior arrangements of these patents involve the use of two frame members one of which supports the boat and the other of which is supported on the lake bottom, the frame members being relatively movable to lift the boat out of the water. The prior types of arrangements involve trailers which are specially designed to provide for the desired lifting action. These trailers are often very expensive.